Typically clinicians, such as anesthetists, anesthesiologists, doctors, nurses, or the like, rely on subjective feedback from a patient to determine the effectiveness of a neural block or local anesthetic. Some example subjective feedback techniques include hot and cold sensation tests, and needle prick tests, performed after the anesthetic is administered. The subjectivity of these tests requires the cooperation of the patient, limiting them generally to humans or best guesses with non-human or uncooperative patients, e.g., sleeping adults, uncooperative adults (psychological or defiant), pediatric patients, or the like.